


Sweet Sauce

by Shippings_galore



Series: Pinterest Ideas [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint you're me, Crack, Happy Meals, M/M, McDonald's, Pinterest did it again, Stony if you squint, Sweet sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes Steve, Clint, and Thor to McDonalds. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know... I have no homework and decided to make this.

Time to switch to Mama Tony and Dad Steve mode. This is going to end terribly. Absolutely horribly.

"Thor! How many times do I have to tell you?" Tony snapped and looked at Thor through the rearview mirror of his convertible, "Don't stick any limbs or head out of the perimeter of any car I drive!"

"I am very sorry. I forgot." Thor said sheepishly.

"Don't forget again." Tony warned.

"Yassss! We are almost there!" Clint squealed and clapped his hands together.

Tony looked at Steve, who was sitting in the passengers seat, a look before turning back to look at the road.

"Clint. Quiet down a bit." Steve said and gave the archer a hard look.

Clint groaned and crossed his arms on top of his chest. He stayed still for about .3 seconds before pulling his out his phone.

"Okay guys. This is it." Tony sighed and pulled in to the drive through for McDonalds.

"Good afternoon. What will it be sir?" The voice of a teenage girl broke in.

"Yeah, I'll take a-"

"A Happy Meal!" Clint exclaimed, interrupting Tony and he stood up.

Steve gave him a hard look.

"Clint, you're a grown man." Tony sighed.

"Tasha wants one too." Clint raised a brow as if asking to challenge him.

Tony sighed and shook his head as Steve glared at Clint.

"Okay so two-"

"I WANT THE BIGGEST OF THE MACS!!!" Thor boomed and lifted up his hammer.

_Wait what? How in the hell did he get that in his car!?_

" **Thor**. **Inside voices.** " Tony hissed.

Steve finally turned around and whispered something low to Clint and Thor before turning back around.

"And a-" Tony turned to look at Steve with an arched brow.

"Salad, Tony." Steve offered him a small smile.

"Salad? Really Cap?" Tony groaned, but offered a smile back to the super soldier.

"Chicken tenders... Sweet sauce all over my body." Clint sang loudly.

"CLINT! Shut up!" Tony yelled.

"For Asgard!" Thor boomed once again.

"Oh and eight orders of chicken nuggets... with a diet coke." Steve chimed in, his facial expression deadly serious.

Oh the poor girl. The poor sweet girl was either listening to all of this with a frown. Or crying because she was trying to hold in her laughter. She was getting a hefty tip.

"OKAY!" Tony snapped, making Thor and Clint shut up, "We'll get two happy meals, a large thing of chicken tenders, three Big Macs with three large things of fries, a salad, 8 large orders of chicken nuggets, a large diet coke, five large cokes, and a large cup of coffee-"

"Tony..." Steve warned.

"Ugh! Fine. Scratch the coffee. Put another salad on there. And like 3 things of ranch and sweet sauce-"

"Aw yeah! Sweet sauce!" Clint moaned.

"Plus like 8 vanilla milkshakes. And a large separate helping of fries." Tony finished off.

There was silence on the other end for a couple seconds before the same voice broke through, "What are you feeding an army?"

"Oh honey, you have no idea. I'm probably going to go buy some pizza after this." Tony sighed.

"Meat lovers!" Clint exclaimed.

"That'll be $50.41." The girl said.

Tony took out a one hundred as he drove up to the window. He handed the money to the girl standing there before driving up to pick up the food.

"I wonder if they have sweet sauce for the pizza?" Clint said dreamily.

"Oh my god..." Tony grumbled as he handed the food to Steve.

"The food smell exquisite!" Thor boomed when the food was handed to him.

"No eating in my car!" Tony snapped as Clint opened his bag.

"Look! I got little me!" Clint squeaked and held up his toy.

Steve glared at him and shook his head. The archer pouted and sank back down in his seat to hold some more food.

"I hate McDonald's." Tony muttered as he laid eyes on a burger.

"Sweet sauce all over my body..." Clint whispered and kissed the little container.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos needed to inspire me. Lol.


End file.
